The Blacken Rose
by Ain't-no-Angels
Summary: Most girls dream of falling into Middle Earth. Not Alex. But guess what, Alex is pulled againest her will into the world with two loyal fans and has to go thrught the trails of the fellowship. Those marysue stories make it sound so easy.
1. Alex

Disclaimer- I own almost everything in this chapter, except Legolas.

* * *

The wind picked up slightly and her hair blew gently around her. She pulled her hair and placed it behind her ear, keeping it from blowing into her face. The salty hair was already messing up her hair but with wind on top of it her hair became frizzy and disgusting. She stared off into the distance ships sailing in against the blood red sun. Her aunt's house was near the bay side in Florida.

"Alex! Dinner!" A tall, graceful woman called from the doorway. She had long blonde hair which was pulled up with a clip to keep it out of her bread dough. She wore an apron covered with flour and some sauce; it kept it all off her nice Sunday dress. This woman was her Aunt Heather. She was unlike Alex because Heather had had many years of ballet making her graceful. Alex was clumsy, and tripped over just about everything.

Aunt Heather was her mother's sister. Her mother was attached to drugs and whiskey so Heather went to court and got guardianship over Alex. Her mother, Julie was off somewhere in Asia with some guy named Hector.

Alex walked in and washed her hands before sitting down at the table. Her cousin sat across from her. Kelly was very pretty and three years younger than Alex. Kelly had her mother's blonde hair and height while she got their grandmother's eyes. Their grandmother was also very beautiful, but Alex didn't get those genes, she was as ugly as crap. She received her mom's stone grey eyes and her grandfather's plain, dark brown hair.

Also at the table was Alex's Uncle Max. Uncle Max was part of a recording studio in Miami; he looked like an ugly Brad Pitt. The same face structure with blond hair and green eyes. He was a man with laughter always in his eyes. He had promised Alex a deal at his studio if she worked harder in school.

Dinner was an informal attire. The family ate some fish Kelly had caught and Aunt Heather had fried up some potatoes. The table was quiet, Alex just pushed her food around, thinking off the fight she had had with her aunt a few days earlier. Alex's last report card for the year came home, and Alex had been out surfing. When Alex came in dripping wet her aunt had been at the table. She asked Alex was she was failing four classes. Alex replied in a depressed tone that it wasn't her fault and that the whole world hated her. The argument continued for some time until finally her aunt had grounded her for a month and sent her to her room. Alex hadn't been out of the house for four days. She wasn't even allowed to go out and swim.

Kelly finally spoke up and started babbling about Legolas: Again. "Kel, can you shut up about him for one frickin' moment!" Alex asked. Kelly looked hurt and Heather came quickly to her defense.

"Alex! She may talk about him if she would like!" Aunt Heather replied sharply.

"Oh, take her side like you always do!" Alex yelled at her Aunt.

She turned to Kelly, "And guess what? Legolas doesn't exist, Okay? So get your damned head out off the clouds!" Alex shouted angrily.

Heather stood up and pointed to the stairs were Alex's room was located. But Alex was already walking up and she turned, "Where the hell do you think I'm going?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes.

"Alex! Watch the language!" Max had finally spoken up.

The family was greeted with a door slamming, shaking Heather's best china.

Alex ran into her room as hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex pulled her remote out and pushed 'play'. "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson came on.

Alex's room was simple; she had white walls covered with posters of people like Kelly Clarkson, Vanessa Carlton and Rob Thomas. There were some movie posters of Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars, and Harry Potter. Alex never got around to painting her room but the walls were covered in splatter paint of red, purple, and blue. Alex had huge stereo and a large collection of cd's. A white door led to the bathroom which Alex shared with her cousin. Kelly's room was decorated in the theme of Legolas, to Alex's annoyance.

Both of the girl's rooms had large windows that looked over the ocean. Alex's dog jumped onto the bed with her.

Dusk came, followed by the shadows of night. Alex felt the need to go swimming; It always helped her when she was feeling down. She pulled on her bathing suit and she climbed out the window. The last sight she saw before jumping to the ground was her clock reading 1:00.

Alex ran into the ocean, swimming out, hoping not to be seen by her aunt's eyes from her window on the first floor. Alex sighted happily as the cool water immersed her. Ever since she was a little girl she had lived with her Aunt, and ever since she was little, she had always lived by the sea. The sea was her only friend, besides her dog Sam. She had learned to swim in this ocean and had learned to surf here too. Alex was so engrossed in her freedom she didn't see a fin rising from the black depths of the bay...

* * *

A/N—I just got a beta-reader and so I'll be updating new stuff and redone stuff at the same time. I am so sorry for this problem and please thank Rachael. So thanks! 


	2. News

Disclaimer-Everything is this chapter is mine too.

* * *

Heather was panicking, her niece wasn't here, she had called the police and everything. She was gone; Kelly sat watching the news as her father talked to the police, looking distraught. Heather didn't want to go hear what happened but the news person's voice was carried into the kitchen.

Minnie was her name and her voice was grave, stone cold, "In other news" she started. "There were three shark attacks today. One in Florida, one in Ocean City and one in California. All attacks happened within the space of 2 hours, Eastern Time. The names are Alexandra Parks, 15; Emilee Green, 16; and Danielle Huston, 17. No evidence had been found to prove the girls are dead, for now they are missing. Give my prayers to the family of these three girls" Minnie concluded.

Heather let out a cry and fell to the floor weeping, Kelly rushed in, "Mom, are you okay?" she asked. As Heather looked up, she said, "She's dead, Parks was her mothers name!" shrieked Heather. Kelly backed away slowly, not believing her mother, "No, No, she just when to Amy's" Kelly cried. Her mom shook her head, Kelly dashed out the door running to the beach, and there in the sand was a puddle of blood and a piece of skin. "NO!" she cried, breaking down completely.

* * *

A/N-That my dear reviewers is a cliff hanger, the next chapter will be up in no less than a day. Thanks for all your kind reviews. Sorry it was so short!

* * *

therealemshady- I will write more, just liked that little cliff hanger

kmsam- Thanks, and I hope I got you hooked. I'll check your fic as soon as I get the time, I am currently helping out with VBS, writing 4 stories and Harry Potter comes out in a day so…yeah, no time but I will try this weekend!

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- Goodnight, and thanks for reading all my stories, well, not all but, all the LOTR stories.

PrincessofRain-It's one of my fears!

Eaglesgirl-Thanks for coming back! But yeah, I think that would wake him up!

DarkAngelPearl-Thanks!

Kat L –Thanks!


	3. Left, Right, Left, Right

Disclaimer-I own nothing, I swear

* * *

Alex felt as thought she had died and came back to life. Her whole body ached, and it was freezing; even thought the day was quite warm. She tried to stand up but a great pain in her leg flew up her whole body and she fell to the hard ground. She looked down and felt nausea sweep over her, she had a large deep bite in her leg; it was bleeding terrible and she was surprise she was even awake. 

Her head hurt as she tried to remember what had happened. She couldn't remember anything after her running into the water. She looked around and at herself. Her clothes were missing but that wasn't the biggest problem. Her blood was making a large pile on the ground and she was afraid of losing too much blood. She saw a backpack nearby and using her arms, dragged herself over to it. She opened it. Inside was a pair of jeans, underwear, bra, and a bright red tank.

She looked through it some more and found a washcloth and a bottle of water. Alex pulled on the shirt and the under-stuff. But left her jeans off, as she sprayed water all over the wound; then she press the washcloth as hard as she could to wound. She prayed to God hoping this would help a little. The washcloth soon was stained red, and just to Alex's luck it began to rain. Alex yelled as loud as she could but it didn't help as thunder rolled over head.

She pulled the backpack onto her back and pulled herself up onto her arms. She knew she had to at least try to find help, sitting wasn't helping her. She slowly began, putting one hand in front of the other, letting her legs drag along. Soon, thelower half of her body was covered in mud and she was soaked to the bone. Her lips were soon blue and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

She laid there for a minute before pulling herself back up again and began once again. Mud covered her body but it didn't keep the freezing cold rain away. Her face paled even move and her leg was soon numb. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't rest, she couldn't sleep. She had heard of people who died in there sleep when cold.She moved on, her free leg pushing her, keeping her moving. She kept putting one hand in front of the other, _'Right, left, right, left' _she told herself.

Alex fell for themillionth time. She didn't know how long it had been but soon she spotted lights ahead. Far and distance but the were lights, all the same. She pushed on, _'Left, right, left, right' _she told herself. Finally, she came to a river; she sighed and pulled herself in, rain poured onto her face as she doggie paddled to the other side. The lights becoming clearer, she breathed heavily.

'_God, what did I do to deserve this_?" she asked in her head, tears fell, mixing with the mud and rain water. Waves beat against her, sending her under numerous times. She finally reached the other side. A gate stood at a distance, she pulled herself along. "A little more" shesaid aloud.

She knocked on the gate softly and croaked, "Open…Please" but her voice didn't even match the wind, and rain, and thunder. Lighting lit up the sky and a watch guard saw her, "Open up!" he shouted seeing the looks of the person.

But Alex didn't move, she fell into the mud, spattering around her. Blood flowed freely and covered the ground in crimson. "Help her up!" one of the elves yelled, fear in his voice. They pulled Alex to her feet and looked over her; she was covering in mud and blood. The parts of her face which were not covered in mud were white and her lips were blue and shivering.

"SOMEONE GET LORD ELROND!" an elf yelled, as the girl fell limp in his arms.

* * *

A/N A little more drama and another cliff hanger! Well it does you good, I think….hmmm…anyway please review and I will be a happy little girl and update faster, well maybe.

* * *

Fool SupPorT-Yes me and cliffhangers are on first name bases. Thanks for all your reviews! 

Eaglesgirl-Yeah I know, but it was what helped this chapter!

DarkAngelPearl-Yeah, this was a little longer, 2 pages on word! Thanks!

Mystical Full Moon Maiden-That's not fun…oh well, I am waiting a little longer for that, this chapter was all sad and soon the chapters will get happier, hopefully. Thanks for always being there. But I can never baby-sit. May-be it was cause I can't cook with out trying to blow up the house, or maybe yelling at people all the time…eh….odd!


	4. You Gotta Love Pain NOT!

Disclaimer- Look, my plan to take over the world isn't ready yet, along with the goal to get the rights for Lord of the Rings and cough Legolas cough.

* * *

The sky was stormy and grey. A lone light shone in the infirmary wing in Rivendell. The nurses were all at home with their families, except one. Devera was a nurse's aid; her family was far away and did not see her much.

She sat, staring out the window, the rain poured down in buckets. Suddenly the door burst open, there were two elves carrying a body.

"What happened?" Devera asked worriedly. "I don't know, but she is wounded " one of the elves said. Devera took charge, "Get me the nurses; send out for as many as you can. Also please get Lord Elrond" she said, pushing the men to go get the nurses and the Lord of Rivendell.

She closed the door and found the source of the wound. She gasped at it, it looked like a warg had attacked her, and her right leg was torn and pale. She pulled out a warm, wet rag and began to wash the wound clean. She brought out the necessary supplies and began to clean her up as best she could. Devera carried her over to a tub and began to clean all the mud away. No one could work with her until that happened.

Devera checked her pulse, 'thump…….thump'. Devera began to work fastier, fearing for the girl. She looked over the leg and began appalling cleaners, to clean all the dirt out of the wound.

Lord Elrond rushed in moments later and stared at the sight before him. Devera was covered in blood and mud and she was knelling before a body who was worst off then she. She was deathly pale and her lips were blue, her hair was frost with ice crystals on each strand. "What happened?" he asked quickly, a tone had taken over his voice, it was stern.

"It looks like a warg attack" Devera said, not looking up. "She has lost a lot of blood" she said finally looking up, her face grim.

"Well let us hurry" Elrond replied. Lord Elrond began to quietly speak an ancient tongue, holdingthe girl'shands. The nurse walked in and began to care for her other wounds. Devera wrapped a long cloth, band-aid around it and placed a clip onto it.

"There is nothing more with can, she must work back her old strength" Devera told the lord. "Along with her warg bit, she was hit by an arrow, but her muscles were pulled and her arms were pulled out of their sockets. She hurt a rib, and drank to much water. On top she is tired and lost much blood. Lord Elrond, is there a chance she'll live?" the young elf asked.

"I don't know Devera, I don't know" he replied looking at the young girl who wasas pale as the sheets on the bed. Devera when out to take a bath but returned, finding the girl laying there, eyes shut, it was the same position she had left her in.

Days passed and the girl's condition remind the same. Unmoving, Devera thought she saw the girl open her eyes and stare blankly at the ceiling but it must had been a trick of the light.

One day, abreeze was blowing gently through the window, the girl began to roll over, shaking, twisting. She was having a nightmare.

"_You'll never make it! Hollywood doesn't take ugly people like you!"_

"_Alex, your mother abounded you"_

"_You can live here"_

"_Alex, sit up straight"_

"_Alex, you are failing 3 classes"_

"_Alex, your uncle can help you get a record deal if you can bring your grades up"_

"_You and your dumb mutt"_

"_Alex, you're failing 4 classes"_

"_Why are you even coming to this dance you know you don't belong?"_

"_No guy would date you"_

"_I'm sorry Alex, me and Crystal have been going out it's over!"_

_The dark water_

_The fin_

_The blood_

_The screaming_

_The falling_

_The darkness!_

Alex was screaming, her body was covered in sweat. She tried to stand up but the sheets got twisted around her and she fell. She screamed yet again as the door burst open. A young women stood their. She had long black hair and had fair skin. "Are you alright?" the lady questioned her voice like a song.

Alex nodded her head as she stood up, but fell back to the ground quickly. She groaned.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the women questioned.

"Yeah, just peachy" she said, pulling herself onto the bed.

Shelooked worriedand said, "I am Arwen Evenstar" she said. "My father told me of your coming" she concluded.

"Oh great" Alex sighed; trying to run her hand threw her hair and found many tingles. She cursed colorfully as she tried to get all the knots out. Arwen was shocked by the woman's language but offered, "Do you want some help?" Arwen asked. "No, no….Mary Mother of Christ!" Alex yelled as she pulled a large clump of hair out of her head.

"I'm fine" Alex mumbled. Arwen picked up a brush and walked over. She gently brushed her hair and began to talk. "How is your wound?" Arwen asked. "It hurts like hell but that's about it" Alex grumbled. "So…." Alex muttered. "Let say we start with your name" Arwen said gently. "Oh yeah, it's Alex, Alexandra if you must, but only my grandmother calles me that. And if you get annoyed with me you can call me Alexandra Kristen Lee, but not even my grandmother calls me that. My friends would call me Al, except I didn't have any friends they were all… well….sluts. And I think I am going to shut up now" Alex finished, slightly breathless.

Arwen smiled at her, "Alex is fine".

"Oh good' Alex replied.

The two talked late into the night. Alex learned of her family, Middle-Earth, and a guy named Estel. Arwen learned of the US and of her family and her dog. They only stopped because the head nurse kicked Arwen out, saying she needed rest.

Alex woke up groggily. She rolled over and saw a young girl walking towards her. "Hello, how are you faring?" the girl asked.

"Hmmm…..I feel like I was dragged to hell and back" she replied with a thoughtful face. The girl nodded and gave Alex a small tray with pancakes and water. "Umm…you are you again?" Alex questioned. "I am Devera, I am training to be a nurse" she said calmly. "Ah" Alex said in between a mouth full of food. "Yeah, well I'm Alex" she said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" she replied. "Now if you will excuse me, a letter is coming from my father today, I plan to go see if it has arrived" she said, walking towards the door. "Wait…um…where am I?" Alex asked.

"Rivendell" she replied before turning away. Alex dropped her fork and stared. She was in Middle Earth.

"Not good" she said, in a high pitched voice.

* * *

A/N- Yay, another chapter! Anyway, I hoped you like this one. Please put any questiones or comments in the review and if you flame I will give it to my pet dragon, Fluffy! He likes flames, they make him grow big and strong unlike me who spits on them! Yeah…ok…please review!

Sam

* * *

Ara Goddess of the Broken-Thanks!

DarkAngelPearl- Maybe she will die, maybe she will live, maybe she will marry a human, maybe she will marry an elf, maybe she will jump off a cliff, or fight 20 orcs….who knows….except ME! Thanks for the review!

Fae Black-Thank you, and I know but that seemed just right…for some reason.

elf of rohan- I wish I could surf! And Thanks

Maren L P-I know and I will try and thanks for the review!

I love all of your reviews please keep them coming!


	5. Yucky Green Tea

Disclaimer-No, No, No, NO!

A/N-I had an idea, to list songs every ten chapters, like a song track! I would tell you where it should be played at and all. If y'll like the idea, you all can even request songs for different moments! Please give me feedback on this idea!

* * *

"I am so damn stupid" Alex said, talking to herself. "Arwen was talking about "Rivendell" and "Mordor" last night!" she whispered to the white walls. Alex never watched the movies, but her cousin, Kelly told her everything. She had a small crush on Orlando Bloom.

"Estel" is that ranger dude; and that Arwen is the one who loves him" Alex said, putting the puzzle together. "Great so I am in a kid's fairy tale book! Wonderful!" she yelled at the white wall. He didn't appear to be affect by her outburst.

Devera walked in, "Any news from your family?" Alex asked her. "Yes, my father and brothers wrote me three long letters" she replied, walking into her room and shutting the door.

Hours pasted and Alex had to lie there, and it sucked. She began counting the number of wood panels there were on the ceiling. She finally opened up her backpack she found and looked to see what was in there. She took inventory, the stupid lime green backpack contained: gum, five shirts, a jacket, a scarf, a poncho, four pairs of jeans, 2 sets of pjs, tennis shoes, black heels, cowboy boys, a cd player, her cds, and a black gun.

"How the hell did someone fit all that in that stupid little bag" she asked the wall. He once again did not answer. In her long hours of being stuck in bed she had drawn a guy on the wall. He looked stupid but at least it wasn't a wall she was talking to, but a fake guy.

Arwen walked into the room, her long dress trailing on the ground. Her hair was pulled back of her face. Her gown was made of shiny sliver fabric and looked great with her dark hair. "Hello Alexandra" she greeted, looking at Mr. Wall, but not saying anything.

She was walking in front of a maid, carrying a tray. She placed it next to Alex and scurried from the room. It had eggs and fruit on it, and some kind of tea. It smelled strange but Arwen spoke up. "It is herbal tea, drink it" she stated. Alex spit it out, "Bloody Hell, you could have told me it tasted like crap!" Alex yelled. Arwen didn't seemed affect, she just smiled. "I will leave you to your breakfast" she said. Alex drank little of the nasty tea, but ate the eggs and fruit greedily. She hadn't had anything for a while.

Alex curled up and fell to sleep after eating. Her leg hurt, her chest hurt, and her arm hurt. Life sucks right now, she thought before going to sleep.

Arwen came back a few hours later and smiled at the sight of Alex, peacefully at sleep.

* * *

A/N-Another chapter done! I like this one. Mr. Wall is my favorite part. I have one; it's a poster of Orlando Bloom.

Elvin BlueEyes-Thanks

Amanda-Like Orlando Bloom, thanks!

elf of rohan-Thank you!

Silent Angel of the Dark Forest-Thanks!

Fk306 animelover- salutes Sir yes sir or Ma'am yes ma'am

Dreamstake u anywhere-Aye Aye Captain!

Katy and Laura- Thank you for that wonderful FLAME! I shall make smores.

DarkAngelPearl-No, they are all things that may happen! But may not. God I sound like Galadriel! Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope I answered your question!

Eaglesgirl-He shall be in Rivendell in a couple of chapters, about 2 or 4. Thanks for the review.

Mystical Full Moon Maiden-Man that sucks! I have been doing math homework YUCKY! But thanks for your review!


	6. Singing to the Prince

Disclaimer- I own just thy creations. Thy rest goes to Sir Tolkien.

* * *

Devera was dancing around the ward as Alex threw all her stuff into a bright lime green backpack. "What are you so happy about?" Alex grumbled. Her cheerfulness was what woke Alex up 4 hours earlier.

"My brothers are coming to Rivendell" Devera sighed happily.

"Joy" Alex muttered," more elves on happy drugs".

Devera didn't hear her as she pulled Alex out of the medical wing and down the hall, before turning a left, then, right, and then another right. Finally they came to a plain white door. Alex just stared at the plain white door. "Well, I must go and get prepared for my brother's arrival. With that she danced to her room, twirling and hopping as if she was on. "She's nutters" Alex muttered under her breath.

Alex pushed open the door. She didn't take in the beauty of the room; she just flopped onto her bed. To even walk down a few halls was painful, even with Devera's help and a thing like crouches.

She didn't take in the amazing view from her glass-less windows, nor the fine décor. She just flopped on the bed and nearly past out.

A knock was heard and Alex didn't notice at first but by the end she just yelled "Go away". But the knocker took it for an invitation to come in.

The knocker was as pretty blond elf and dark sea blue eyes. She was wearing a pale blue dress and an apron.

"Hello, I am Mara, handmaiden for Arwen. She told me to assist you during your stay" she addressed with a gentle voice. She walked across the room and handed Alex a tray with a pancake looking thing and a small bowl of food, along with a glass of milk. Alex greedily ate it all, as Mara walked through a door that was attached to her room.

"My lady!" Mara yelled.

"What?" Alex called back.

"Your bath is ready, milady" Mara called. Alex picked her crunches up and hopped to the bathroom.

Mara helped her take over her three large bandages, one around her shoulders, one around right leg and a large her ribcage, and the smaller was on the small cuts and bruises.

Alex eased herself into bath as the maid began to wash her hair. Alex didn't tell her to stop; she loved when people washed her own hair. "Mara, please call me Alex" Alex sighed happily. "

Mara nodded at Alex, but didn't say anything. After the water turned ice cold, Alex shooed Mara away to put on a towel before limping to the hospital wing to see if a nurse was in. There was a nurse but it wasn't Devera. She had a small mouth and it was drawn into a thin line. She wrapped Alex's rebandaged her injures and dismissed her. Alex walked back down to her room and got lost only eight times. It was a new record.

When Alex came back, Mara had left a note on the end table by her bed. In curvy writing the e note read:

_Alexandra,_

_I was needed in the kitchen to fix a welcoming dinner for the princes of Mirkwood. Devera requested that you join her at the gate. After were there will be a banquet in there honor. I placed two dresses on your bed. The red one is to greet the royal highnesses; the white one it for tonight. I will help you prepare for the feast, but not for the greeting. Devera will meet you in the medical wing at the hour of the twelve._

_-Mara_

"Great royalty, just what I need" Alex said to her door. She had pinned up a poster of Orlando Bloom to it, she had found it in her bag. It was a creepy bag, it like always had different stuff in it. Today it was a teen magazine so; Alex now talked to a poster of Mr. Bloom. No she is not insane per say.

Alex grabbed her bag seeing what was in it this time. It had a red halter top and a pair of low rise jeans. Alex looked at the dress and the jeans. She threw the dress out the window.

There was also some make up and…Alex was jumping up and down, happily squealing. In her mysterious lime green backpack there was a pair of brown cowboy boots.

At noon or 'the hour of twelve' Alex ended up at the hospital wing breathless. She had got lost five times and had to run to make it on time.

Devera was standing there, in a shimmery pink gown; her hair was hanging loose around her waist.

'Shiny…wait no, don't think like that, get back to reality' Alex's mind yelled.

"Alex, what are you wearing?"

"A Halter top and jeans…you like" Alex twirled around for her friend.

Devera muttered something about 'that girl...' she shook her head and lead Alex down stairs.

Alex didn't think she looked that bad. Her halter top showed some skin but not that much. Only enough to see her earring on her belly button.

She had little make up on, just some brown eye shadow and glitter lip gloss. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. What was wrong with her outfit? This Alex didn't know.

They arrived outside to a beautiful garden but the two women walked on, to the gate where full golden trees stood. The two sat down on a bench. The garden was quiet but after a few moments, Alex got bored, never a good sign. She began humming, 'Crazy in Love' to herself. Alex began to tap her foot and before long she had jumped up and was dancing and singing. The dancing got Devera's eye and she was hissing at her friend to sit down. Alex was always a good singer and dancing. She had many years of voice training and dance lesson. She always thought those two traits would take her far in life.

But now, Alex was injured so her couldn't but pressure on her right leg or move her ribcage. She wasn't really dancing, she was singing just fine.

Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh, no-no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh, no-no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh, no-no

History in the making part two  
It's so crazy right now

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feelin' and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love your can do what no one else can

Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now (Your  
love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now (Your  
touch)

Got me hopin' you'll page me right now  
Your kiss got me hopin' you'll save me right now  
Lookin' so crazy, your love's got me lookin'  
Got me lookin' so crazy in love

Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh, no-no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh, no-no.

Just as she was in the middle of her "uh-oh's

Two white horses came through the gates of Rivendell. Her backs were to them. Alex takes the term "Dance like no one is watching' to a new degree. Devera jumped to her feet to greet her brothers, "Legolas, Silmar!" she raced up to them. At this point Alex had stopped dancing. She just started examining her fingernails. "Brothers…" but Alex cut Devera off. "Wait, you are a princess!" Alex shrieked. "Yes" Devera blushed; she wasn't fond of her title. "My nurse will be queen, just peachy" Alex muttered to herself, suddenly she turned to the two princes.

"Hey, I'm Alexandra, a patient of your sisters and a guest in Rivendell. But please do call me Alex" the girl in question gave a pleasant smile but was trying so hard not to laugh. She loved being weird, and the look on the princes faces were priceless. The one called Legolas was staring at her like she had two heads, though Silmar was trying not to look at her belly button earring.

"Well, it was nice meeting up but alas I must go freshen up for the big ball tonight" with that Alex skipped off, and after she rounded a corner, she cracked up laughing, she limped along still laughing. But she was soon on the ground. A man was standing over her. Alex was laughing even more insanely, but she stopped when she saw the sword at the man's side. "Shiny….Can you teach to swordfight?" Alex asked, dead serious.

The man looked startled but Alex replied lamely, "Prince Legolas, Is that way" she pointed from where she came and limped back to her room, getting lost only twice.

Alex finally reached her bedroom and lied down on her bed. She was tired from all this long walks around. She was worried about the feast tonight. But then the look on Legolas face came into her mind and she crackled, and she forgot all her worries.

The feast was at five and Alex still had 3 hours to waste, she Alex limped over to her closet and began looking for what to wear.

All in all, the closet contained too much lace and too much pink. Two things Alex hated with passion. She turned to her ever fatefully lime green backpack.

Alex pulled out something that she like and with a smirk, started getting ready all by herself…..

* * *

Alex was pacing, or well trying to pace, even after five days the damn leg still hurt. So was nervous, she didn't know if the elves would kick her out because of what she was wearing. She had on red pants that flared out at the bottom and a shirt. The shirt was cut about an inch above her belly button. The top was tube top in the same color. Alex was playing with the strings on her red netted gloves. The rest of her outfit included red heels, big hoop earrings and her hair was curled. Alex looked in the mirror; she shakily put on the gold eye shadow, black eyeliner and ruby red lipstick.

Alex laughed at herself shaking, She took a deep breath and looked at the clock, quarter to 5. She should head down. With that Alex grabbed her bag and crunches and walked to where she thought the feast was being held.

This time, Alex got lost at least 12 times. She was cursing under her breath now. Finally, she found what she was looking for, two very large oak doors. "Let's get this party started" Alex muttered cheerfully. Before pushing open the doors.

The elves were talking amongst themselves when Alex walked in. All the eyes turned to her. Alex took two calming breaths before speaking up, "Yeah, sorry I'm late. Didn't know you could walk in circles 12 times in this place" Alex send before descending the stairs. Alex looked very pretty even with the crunches at either side. But all the elves were shocked at seeing that much skin on a person.

Devera dropped her head into her hands and shook her head. All the female elves began whispering among themselves, while most men were blushing a pale crimson…if they could blush.

"Um…yeah…where sit at?" Alex asked, mildly like nothing was wrong.

Two elves at the head table began pushing each other off of there chairs. Alex smirked but walked over to Devera.

"Mara!" Alex called, "like it?"

"Alex" she hissed, "Where is the gown Mara gave you".

"It was ugly" Alex replied. "Plus I hate dresses".

Devera rolled her eyes, as Alex grabbed as much food as she could and pulled it onto her plate. She sipped the water…well it was wine. "Oh my God, I can wine here. This place rocks!" Alex yelled happily. The princes seemed bemused, "Lady Alex…" on of them said. Alex looked up, her mouth full of chicken.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" the other asked, this one was Silmar…or maybe it was Legolas.

"I played football, and baseball, and soccer, and swimming. Then there was dancing and singing" Alex smiled blissfully before returning to her chicken. Dinner continued like this for awhile before elves began getting up and going out of the great doors.

"Wait" Alex asked confused, as the royal family of Mirkwood got up. "Where are we going".

"We are going into the hall of fire" Devera replied. "Come Alex" she stated, before going into the other room.

The hall was bigger than the dining area, and it had a huge fireplace on one end a stage on the other. Elrond got up and made a big speech, which almost sent Alex to sleep. A few elves spoke poetry in their language. But Alex was never liked poetry. A few she-elves sang, but Alex didn't understand it. But one of the princes, Legolas, got onto the stage. "I will like to request a song from Lady Alexandra, My lady?" he asked, in a loud clear tone.

A smirk came onto Alex's face. "One moment please" Alex told the crowd and another elf got up and sang. Alex whispered something into a maid's ear and she walked off. By the time she returned the elf had finished and Alex's smirk grew wider. She took her lime green backpack from the maid and thanked her.

Alex hopped up onto the stage and pulled three things out of her backpack. A microphone, a cd player with hook-up speakers, and a karaoke disc.

Alex looked over the song and smiled, "Good choice" she whispered to her green friend.

Alex flipped the mic on and tapped it. "Check one, Check two… ok this thing works. Anyway I shall perform a song called "Since you been Gone, by Kelly Clarkson…she owns the lyrics and all that jazz"

The music started and Alex began singing.

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

Alex started dancing a little leaning on a crunch.

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah  
Since you've been gone _

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

Alex rolled her eyes and began limping back and forth across the stage.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you_  
_Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone _

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

Alex jumped of the stage, falling but pushing herself back up.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone _

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Alex walked over to Legolas and looked him in the eye, before slapping him across the face. She back up to the stage and finished up the song.

_Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
You should know  
That I get_  
_I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone_

Alex bowed as claps were heard but the elves frowned at her way she treated the prince and the odd lyrics. Alex went back to her seat and kissed Legolas were she slapped him. "Happy?" she asked. He nodded numbly.

* * *

A/N-EIGHT PAGES! YAY! I hoped you like this and I do not own either of the song. "Crazy in Love" is Beyonce's and "Since U been Gone" is Kelly Clarkson's. I swear I do not own them and they have all the rights to them. I just used them for the story. Please review! Sorry, if the story isn't grammar checked. I will tomorrow but I what to get this chapter up today and I have to go to bed so. I am sorry.

Fk306 animelover- I talk to my POTC poster! Thanks for the review!

DarkAngelPearl- Not to much but do you know who the guy she knocked into is? He will play a bigger part next chapter! Thanks for the review.

Elvin BlueEyes- ME TOO! I have two and one of LOTR. But the more the merrier! Thanks for reviewing!

Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler-You don't have to shut up! Ouch you have to go back on the 10th…yucky…I hate school. Thanks for the review!

Eaglesgirl-What, your review confuses me!

Lady Keshanna of the Night-Thank you very much!

Does anyone read these?


	7. The Red Bathing Suit

Disclaimer- I am going to court in the morning to try and get the rights of LOTR and Legolas until then I do not own anything!

* * *

Alex blinked her eyes a few times before she sat up; she had had a strange dream where someone kept knocking on her door. But as Alex rubbed her eyes she noted that someone **was** knocking on her door. 

Alex walked over to the door, and opened it to see the same man she had hit into three days ago. "Oh…hey" Alex said. "Lady Alex, you requested lesson in swordsmanship from me" he said, a little nervously.

"Oh…yeah…what is your name?" Alex asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Estel" he answered politely.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll meet you in the Hall of Fire in like 15 minutes…okay, okay" Alex slammed the Estel's face before walking over to her bathroom. The bath was filled with water which was ice cold. The tub was round and made of ceramic. The room was small and white, there was a sink-like thing in the one corner with a mirror and a bowl for when nature was calling.

Alex washed up and reapplied her bandages. She had taught herself how after the day of the ball when she took three baths. Alex wrapped a white towel around herself before moving back into her room. Her room had a balcony over looking one of the many gardens in Rivendell. The wall were a light cream color and there was a huge king size bed with cream and white sheets. There was also a closet and a vanity desk with a huge mirror. All in all, the room was very spacious.

Alex's wounds were getting better, she could now walk for longer periods of time and her rib and shoulders were pretty much healed. Her leg was better but she would live her life with a deformed leg. Where a person's fat usually is, well the shark took all that off andalmost bit into her bonebut thankfully didn't. Lord Elrond was said to have used healing powers to regrow the tissue back.

There was another knock on her door; Alex yelled back, "Give me one minute!" Alex pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top with the words "I Love Rock N Roll" written in red glitter, behind the letters was a black guitar. She quickly brushed her hair back into a pony tail and walked over to the door, she opened it and there was Devera and behind her was Legolas. Devera was holding… "My red swimsuit!" Alex squealed happily. It was a small two piece and in Legolas's mind too reveling.

"What is a swimsuit?" questioned Devera. "It's a suit you swim in" Alex replied, throwing it into her room before closing the door behind her. "Where did you find it?" Alex asked happily. "Legolas found it on his bed back in Mirkwood the day he was leaving, the same day you turned up" Devera said.

"Oh cool, thanks Leggie" Alex replied as Legolas blushed before walking happily to the Hall of Fire. Estel was standing there bend over the fire. "Hey Estel!" Alex called walking in. He turned around to face her, "Lady Alex" he greeted.

"Ok…yeah about that, drop the lady. I am about as far from a lady as you can get" Alex said. The two stood in silence for a moment before Alex spoke up. "So are we like going to train in here or what?" Alex asked impatiently.

Estel led Alex to the training fields where many elves were training. But Estel walked her past them, "Wait! aren't we going to train?" Alex questioned.

"You need a sword first" Estel told her, still walking to a small shack on the edge of the field.

"Well, wait" Alex called and Estel turned around and raised his eyebrow. Alex threw her backpack on the ground and opened it. Alex felt around for a few minuetes before she pulled out a beautiful sword.

It was long and light; the hilt was engraved with sapphires and sliver with design of flowers and butterflies. 'How ironic' Alex thought.

"Hey Estel, what's elvish for jewel warrior?" Alex asked.

Alex had encountered elvish two days ago. A maid was whispering and pointing at Alex and she walked up to them and asked what they were saying. She asked Arwen and Arwen said it was elvish and they said… "She is a orc" and her friend had said "No she is a human".

Alex didn't care but she was pulled from her thoughts when Estel said "Mîr Ohtar".

"Great, lets go get it engraved on the sword" Alex said, skipping over to the weapon's smith shop.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as Alex stood face to face with Estel. Alex had her hair pulled back onto her head, sweat dripping down her face, rolling down her neck. Estel wasn't as bad as her but Alex had been stuck in a room pretty much for 5 days. Only getting out to go somewhere. 

Estel had taught her to block attacks from your attacker. But Alex was starting to slack off, she had about a million bruises and her muscles ached. A human form walked up or well it looked human. "Estel…Alex?" a voice called out. Estel smiled and ran to greet him. Alex grumbled as she put her sword back into her bag. "Estel come get thisdumb sword off the ground, I can't lift it!" Alex yelled, trying to pick it up. Legolas walked over and picked it up as if it were a feather.

"Show off" Alex muttered. "I heard that!" Legolas called back.

"Damn elvish hearing" Alex muttered.

Legolas turned around and said, "I have never heard of such language coming from a lady's mouth"

"Whatever" Alex yawned; "Why did you come to get us?" Alex asked.

"Dinner is ready" Legolas replied simply.

"I need a shower, I'll meet y'll there later" Alex said, before jogging slowly to the great doors leading to the halls of Rivendell.

Alex found her room, getting lost only once! She walked into her room, and locked the door behind her. Alex walked over to the bath and found it full of hot water. Alex sighed happily as she slid into the warm water.

Alex got out and wrapped a cloth bandage around her right leg. She walked over to her green bag and dried herself off. The brunette pulled on a pair of black sweats and a white tank along with a black cloth jacket with zipped up in the front. Alex didn't even bother drying her hair she was starving.

Alex walked into the 'Mesh Hall' as Alex like to call it; she walked up to the head table and took her place between Estel and some other guy and across from Legolas, Silmar, and Devera. Devera looked at her and sighed, "Alex has anyone told you that dinner is a formal affair?"

"Nope" Alex answered simply picking up a chicken leg and biting into it. Devera rolled her eyes and daintily ate her chicken but cutting it up with a knife and into very small pieces.

"Devera, how can you eat like that?" Alex asked. "I mean really, it must take you a good hour to eat just a chicken leg".

Devera replied, "May I remind you that I am a princess?" she asked smoothing out her rich green dress. "And how can you wear that thing in the middle of summer? It's like 100 degrees in here" Alex stated, taking off her jacket. Silmar cut in, "Alex, why is there metal on your stomach" he asked, pointing to her belly button piercing.

"Oh this, it's an earring, my nose was pierced too, my ears are still but I just wear gold stubs for now" Alex exampled, at the confused look on his face Alex continued. "They took a needle and made a hole in my ear, they made an earring with a jewel and they push it through the hole" Alex exampled.

The elves who heard winced in pain. Alex didn't notice, she was too busy eating her bread.

"Well I'moff to bed" Alex waved as she walked up to her room, as she was on the stairs a voice called out her name. Alex turned around and there was Legolas looking very handsome in his sliver tunic and navy pants.

"You forgot your jacket lady Alex" he replied handing it to her. Alex smiled at him "Thanks" before turning and going to her room.

That night, Alex quietly closed the door; Alex needed to be near real water again. She was wearing her red swimsuit and a black jacket, with a dagger at her side Alex walked down to where she thought she had seen a waterfall. Alex ran dagger in one hand, a flashlight in the other. Alex came to it and she slid ungracefully into the water. She swam a few laps before standing up. She felt someone breathing on her ear, and the cold steel blade of a dagger on her throat.

* * *

A/N- I would like to bring up the soundtrack idea again? Please I would like feedback on the idea and request! So please answer to my idea! Feedback needed! I hope you liked this chapter! It was a little quiet but it will be quiet for awhile. Till we get to the fellowship of the ring, which will be in like….10 chapters maybe…. don't know per say. Anyway please review! And once again sorry if there is any grammer or spelling mistakes! I need a beta reader till my new one gets up to date! 

-Sam-

* * *

Ara Goddess of the Broken-Ok, I got them from a site…sorry if they are wrong. I will check them! And thanks! I always sing and dance when I'm alone. 

Elvin BlueEyes- And I only have 1 poster of him! Sorry bout the mistakes, I am rushing these two chapters because I finish at 11 at night and I have to get off. But thanks for the review!

DarkAngelPearl- It is Estel! I hope that was the message it convanted. Thanks for your review!

Lady Keshanna of the Night-Thanks!


	8. Only Hope

Disclaimer- I lost the case. I own nothing, except Alex, Devera, Silmar, and Mara. The song is Only Hope by Mandy Moore

* * *

Alex pulled her leg back and kicked him between the legs. The attacker took a step back, and Alex held her dagger in front of her next. "Lady Alex?" the voice asked. Alex knew that voice. "Legolas, what the heck were you doing?" Alex hissed. She looked over him. His golden hairs were damp and his bare chest held water droplets. 

"Tis swimming" he answered, he stared at me, his eyes traveling down her body. 'Men' she thought.

"Well please do continue" Alex smirked, driving under and pulling on his legs. He came under water with her, glaring at her as he surfaced. Alex smirked at him and splashed him with water. "You act like a child" Legolas sniffed. "I am fifteen" Alex said. "Hardly a child" Legolas replied. "And you dress like…." Legolas trailed off. "Where I come from everyone wears them" Alex said, twirling around in the water. "You like?"

Legolas shook his head, Alex just floated along. Alex was singing softly under her breath, but Legolas could hear it clearly:

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again._

Alex was just floating and singing to herself. "That was beautiful Lady Alex" spoke softly. Alex came up, her dark hair sticking to her back. "My aunt would sing it to me when I was little" Alex spoke quietly. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "What about your mother?".

Alex looked him in the eye; her grey ones seemed to burn his soul. Her usually bright eyes were gone; they were grey ones, filled with sadness. "She dumped me on my aunt and ran away with some guy named Hector when I was four. Aunt Heather raised me". Alex said, a tear rolled down her cheek. "She didn't want me" Alex sighed, going under the water to clean her face.

"I am sorry" Legolas said when she came up. "People have said that to me my whole life. I wish it would stop. I am not someone who you say sorry to and it fixes everything. My father died before I was born. He was a soldier in the US army. My mother raised me in a one room apartment. She didn't care about me. She just brought her friend over to play poker and have a few drinks. She would have a hanger every morning. She would always yell at me when I cried. Once she threw me ouy the window when I was three. I broke both of my legs. So you have no room to say sorry because it will never help me. I don't want people's pity!" Alex yelled. She got up of the river and picked up her jacket before running to the main part of Rivendell.

* * *

She when up to her room and found her lime green backpack. She opened it and pulled on her pajama pants and a huge Raven's tee shirt. She pulled out a bottle of French white wine and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. She poured herself a small glass of wine and ate all of the berries. Alex stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

Alex gave a cry of grieve and threw the wine bottle at the mirror. Both the wine bottle and the mirror broke. The desk was littered with glass pieces and wine. Alex when into her backpack and found a pair of scissors, she fiercely began to cut her long locks.

They fell to the ground. Her hair which used to hang to her waist now was only to her shoulders. She hit her own nose. It was her mother's nose and she was going to deform it. She hated her mother, she hate her father for leaving her with her mother. She hadn't her aunt for being Miss Perfect. She hated everyone. Alex crumpled to the ground, crying.

The next morning, Estel knocked on Alex's door, he planned on teaching her again today. He knocked again and waited. He didn't hear anything. He tried the door knob, it was locked. "LEGOLAS!" he cried. Legolas came running down the hall. "What is wrong, friend?" he asked. "Alex is not answering the door and I am worried about her health. But the door is locked" Estel explained. Together the two men pushed on the door. On their fourth try, the door broke down. There on the floor was Alex, her body shaking; a wet puddle was on the ground. Estel looked over the desk where the smell of wine came from. Alex had many cuts on her hand, glass stuck in some. "Legolas, go fetch a knife and some water and a towel" Estel order.

Legolas went out and Estel placed her head on his lap. Looking over her more, cut hair lay on the floor. Her arms were covered in scratches made from some flying pieces of glass.

When Legolas came back, they began the long duty of removing all the glass. She must have paste out for she didn't wake for the next hour. Legolas pulled all the glass out and Estel held her head, cleaning her face and wiping the blood away. This is where Lord Elrond found the two of them later, both kneeling by her side. Lord Elrond gave a grim smile before heading off to find Devera.

Estel had gone to get some food as Legolas sat next to the brunette girl. She was breathing evenly now, her eyes still closed. Her hands were bandaged and she was still sleeping, but the two friends had moved her to the bed. Legolas sat in a chair nest to her.

Alex's eyes opened slowly. "Hey Greenleaf" she muttered quietly. Waking slowly, she sat up before lying down. "Remind me never to drink that much wine again" she smiled a little up at the elf. He smiled back, just as Estel came in. "He gave a sigh seeing her awake. "Alex, you cause more trouble then the twins did together" Estel sighed. At her look he explained, "They are visiting Lady Galadriel, their grandmother". She nodded slowly, before grabbing one of the trays away from Estel. The tray had tea, a piece of chicken, some fruit, and a piece of cake. "Yummy!" Alex cried before digging in. "The wine didn't seem to damage her stomach" Legolas muttered to Estel. Alex looked up and spoke with a large piece of cake in her mouth, "Hey Greenleaf, sorry about what I said yesterday! I was kinda upset" she said, sending cake flying onto the prince. "Oh…my bad" Alex said before taking a large gulp of tea. "It is forgiven Lady Alexandra" he replied quietly. Estel looked between the two and backed away, as the two held each other gaze for a moment. Legolas saw a different emotion in her eyes but could saw what it was. Alex reached out her hand and grabbed his, holding it, "Glad you're here Greenleaf" she said. She took her hand back before turning to her chicken. Legolas sighed, as she did so.

* * *

A/N-Yay another chapter and almost 50 reviews! Yay! I love you, guys so here everyone take a Legolas plushie. Please review! Thanks! 

Ara Goddess of the Broken- I can't do that kind of dance. Anyway thanks for the review!

Fk306 animelover- Awww…..do I smell the love bug! Thanks!

Lady Keshanna of the Night- trouble is her middle name! Thanks!

DarkAngelPearl- It was Leggie! Don't worry, all is good! Thanks!

Elvin BlueEyes-Thanks! That is what I like about her too, though this chapter is a more, I hate the world attitude!

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja- In about 5 chapters…but I'm not promising anything. Thanks!

Damned Angel of the Dying Light-Here you go!

Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler- Love the name…lol, thanks!


	9. The Blacken Rose

Disclaimer-See chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, and 8.

* * *

Alex was really pissed off to say the least. Estel promised to be here twenty minutes ago, he was going to teach her to do offensive moves with a sword.

Alex sat down on the smooth lust grass; remember this day, two months ago. Legolas had bid her goodbye returning to Mirkwood. He had promised to return when he could, he had promised her archery lessons. He had taken her best friend with him, Devera. All she had left was Estel, Arwen, and Mara.

"Lady Alex?" a musical voice asked. "Arwen, haven't I told you to call me just Alex. I don't deserve the title lady" Alex sighed, sharpening her sword.

Arwen stood over her in a pale blue dress with bell sleeves. She looked simple elegant, compared to Alex's huge Kelly Clarkson shirt and a pair of denim jeans, rolled up. Arwen kneeled onto the grass. "I believe Prince Legolas would think differently" Arwen said quietly. Alex snorted.

"He thinks I am a girl who dresses like a man, who acts like an m…" Arwen cut her off, "You are a women and you act like one" she said, smiling a little at the young naive girl before her. "Whatever you say" Alex replied, softly.

Arwen stood up, and offered her a hand. Alex grasped it and stood up. "Where is your boyfriend? He was supposed to be here awhile ago" Alex said looking around.

The leaves were turning to a dull green, the month was August and winter would be here before she knew. Then Alex just thought of something, she had been here for a little over a whole year. She came on the 5th of July of last year and here she was, on the 5th of August.

That makes tomorrow her sixteenth birthday, Alex stopped in her tracks. She was going to be 16 without Legolas, her family or her dog. She missed Sam, she was a loyal dog, and would swim out to sea with her all the time. Alex gave a sigh before following Arwen up to the gardens where she had last seen Estel.

The next day came sooner then Alex thought it could. She took a long bubble bath, before changing into a pair of denim shorts and a red halter with white and pink flowers going up the left side. She braided her hair before walking down to the "mesh" hall. There were flowers everywhere, her favorite kind,yellow roses. She smiled and walked to her seat. On her way many of the elves gave her a happy birthday as she taught them last year at her fifteenth birthday.

She reached the head table and got a rare smile from Lord Elrond and a nod before sitting down at her place at the table. There was a cinnamon roll, or something like one. Alex gave a huge smile to Mara and dug in.

Estel and Arwen walked in at the same time greeting her and wishing her a happy birthday. Last year when she turned 15, she had to example to them the traditions of a birthday on earth.

Estel gave her a extra long lesson but nothing cool happened. They noticed it was her birthday but no cake, no presents. Alex came in five hours later, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

She went up stairs to take another bath, oddly, it was hot, nice water. Usually her water was cold by the time she got up to her bedroom after practice. She walked back into her room wrapped in a towel and sitting there was a mountain of presents, wrapped in multicolored paper. Alex smiled and still in her robe sat down and began opening all the presents.

The first one she opened was green and sliver, there was a letter slipped in the box but Alex threw it to the side. Inside was a pretty crystal comb. (Like the once you pull your hair back with). It was green and sliver also and in the shape of flowers and leaves. Alex placed it in her hair and moved on to the next present and soon she had finished unwrapping the whole pile.

Alex got a necklace in the same style as the comb wrapped the same why as the comb, along with a green elvish dress. She got a blood red dress from Arwen, and a bow and a quiver full of arrows from Estel. From Lord Elrond she got a book about the creation of Middle Earth. Finally, a sweet smelling bar of soap and a sliver comb from Mara.

Alex pulled on the dress and placed the necklace around her neck. As she hurried out to find everyone and thank them, she picked up the letter and walking slowly to her bed, opening the letter as she went, she found it was two letters. She curled up on her bed and began to read over the two. The first was from Devera, nothing really special she told her of life in court and to watch out for her leg. But Legolas was more interesting.

_Dear Lady Alexandra, daughter of General Marks of the Untied States Army,_

_Happy Birthday Lady Alexandra. Life is so dull here at court, but I am out most of the time. The spiders and orcs are getting more active. Something is about to happen. I promise I will be there soon. Father wishes to meet the fair Lady Alexandra. I hope you are fairing well and continue learning fencing from Estel. Please tell him hello for me, he is a dear friend of mine as you saw. I hope you enjoy the necklace. My brother send you the comb and my sister hand-made the dress; all in Mirkwood's colors. Please give my regrets to Lord Elrond. I wish you a happy birthday but I must hasten, I am leaving with my hunting group in a moment's time. I wish to see you soon, and I promise I will return to Rivendell soon!_

_Love_

_Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. _

Alex stared atit for amoment and placed it under her pillow before running off to thank her friends.

Many seasons pasted, but Prince Legolas never came. Alex put all her bitter tears into her practicing of elvish with Elrond and her archery and fencing with Estel. Soon the once sarcastic fun-loving girl became a hard core warrior. Once abright and happy yellow rosewasnow a blacken rose….

* * *

A/N-We shall be seeing a new Alex soon…MUHAHA, that's where the title came from. Anyway please review… and thanks for all of them…over 50 jumps up and down

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja- Never mind, Hobbits are next, I changed it a bit so it would go faster, or I could go on forever.

Lady Keshanna of the Night-Thanks

DarkAngelPearl- Al fluff is going to be gone soon. They have a very hilly relationship

Fk306 animelover-Here you go.

Celtic Cross-This is before the fellowship but that should be coming up soon.

Elvin BlueEyes- Sorry I will try to fix that. But thanks for the review.


	10. Hobbits

Disclaimer- I have told you, I own nothing except original characters and things and places.

* * *

The sun was just creeping over the hills of thenorth as Alex sat up, running a hand through her messy hair. She stood up, stretch, and started packing up camp. Estel was still sleeping; thiswas very odd, since he usually had to drag her out of bed.

Thankfully she no longer had cramps, she remember the first two months of traveling, she would wake up every morning with terrible cramps.

Alex had been traveling Middle Earth since three months after her sixteenth birthday. Now she was five weeks past her eighteenth birthday and very different.

For months after Legolas's department she had been quiet and….normal. She started wearing elvish dresses, and tunics. She hadn't worn jeans since two winters ago. The only thing she still had was her lime green backpack.

She had trained hard with the twins, once they came home, and Estel. She would never be as good as them but she was better than most of the guards at Rivendell.

She had seen many places throughout her travels with Estel. For a year they had been tracking a creature named Gollum. Now they were heading to the town of Bree on a quest for Gandalf the Grey. Alex had never met the wizard but Estel spoke highly of the old man.

Alex looked the same as she had two years ago over all. Her hair was a little lighter from being in the sun for so long. She was a little taller, but not much. She was thinner but these were all very minor changes. The thing that scared people the most were her eyes now. They were the same color as a hard grey stone. Before they had nice specks of blue in them but now they were hard, and cold.

"Estel, get you arse out of bed" Alex cried. She turned to the man who was sitting up, he was grumbling under his breath. "Come on, I want to get to Bree sooner than later" and with that Alex began walking to the west, not even waiting for him to catch up. But as many things had changed, Alex still hated mornings.

Estel soon caught up, a little out of breath, but fine. "Finally" Alex grumbled, walking up the hill which over looked the town of Bree.

By mid-day, the pair entered the Prancing Pony, a local inn. "Why Strider…Forest" the man at the counter said. "Hello" Alex greeted coolly. "One room please" Estel spoke firmly; "Of course" the fat man said.

The two headed to a table next to the fireplace. Alex quickly ordered some hot tea, while Estel just lit his pipe. "You know you can die from inhaling that vile stuff" Alex replied. Estel rolled his eyes as he let out a cloud of grey smoke. "I can see the headline now, 'The Great King of Gonder killed from Lung Cancer' " Alex grumbled, sipping her newly arrived tea. Estel choice to ignore her, as he watched the customers coming in and out.

Alex pulled out a fine rock after a while and began sharpen her sword slowly. As the day wore on the inn became rowdier and nosier much to Alex's displeasure.

"Estel, why theheck are we here for. You have not been telling me and that guy in the middle is eyeing me" Alex hissed under her breath. The man had long brown hair was wasted on ale.

He walked oddly over to their table his words slightly slurred, "Hey pretty". Alex glared at the man and rolled her eyes. "Can you show me to your room" he asked. Alex sighed, "No". He made a grab for her but she kicked him in the leg. "Feisty are we, that's how I like 'em" he spoke.

Alex's face was flushed with anger. Estel just sat there, knowing she would take care of it. She pulled her fist back and punched him in the stomach, stepped on his right foot, broke his nose and kicked him in the groan. The man doubled over in pain as Alex spit on him and began cursing him out in elvish.

Estel was smiling when she sat down as though nothing happened. "What?" she asked, "I was just singing".

In that spilt second she had gone back to her old self and back to her new self. "God, I hate men" Alex groaned, taking a sip from her tenth cup of tea.

Estel moved even deeper into the shadows as four short kids walked into the inn. "Estel what are they?" Alex asked quietly. "Hobbits….halflings" he whispered.

Estel was watching one of them the whole time. Alex catch bits are there conversation

"Don't worry Sam. He'll be here, he'll come"

"This my friends is a pint"

"You had a whole half already"

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived"

Alex noticed they were talking about Estel. "You're bloody famous already" Alex groaned. "Are they the reason I had to deal with Mr. I-have-had-too-much-ale?" Alex asked. She was still being her new sarcastic self.

Estel didn't say anything; he just stared at the one that had said, "Don't worry Sam. He'll be here, he'll come".

"Are you listening to me!" Alex asked.

"No" he replied shortly.

"Damn Ranger and his damn moodiness; where's Arwen when you bloody need her" Alex muttered to herself.

"PIPPIN" a voice yelled over the laughter, the one Estel had been looking at. "Steady on. Frodo!" the one named Pippin said.

As if in slow motion the hobbit named Frodo, slipped and began falling, a ring flew into the air and fell onto his finger. He vanished into thin air, as the men let out gasps. Alex knew of this ring, Lord Elrond gave her a book on it…it was the ring of power!

Estel gave her a look saying; "Get your butt up to the room" Alex rolled her eyes, but ran up the stairs to room 19. Alex began lighting the candles around the room, as Estel burst through the door, pulling the poor hobbit along. He threw him across the room, as Alex stood in the corner of the room, half of her face bathed in candle light.

"What do you want" Frodo asked, fear in his voice.

"A little more caution from you that is no trinket you carry" Estel spoke harshly.

"No duh" Alex muttered under her voice.

"I carry nothing", Frodo spoke.

"Lair!" Alex spat.

Estel moves over to blow out the candles Alex had just lit. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift".

"Who are you two?" Frodo asked.

"Is the little hobbit scared?" Alex asked, taking on a baby voice.

"Yes"

"Not nearly frightened enough, we know what hunts you" Estel commented.

"Yea….wait, we do?" Alex asked, confused.

The door bust open and three other hobbits came pouring in.

"Great, more short, hairy dudes" Alex muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Let him go, or I'll have you Longshanks" one said, fist raise. Estel and Alex put back their swords which they had pulled out.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming" Estel spoke.

* * *

Midnight…a state of quietness, in Bree. The four hobbits laid asleep and Estel was gazing outside. Alex laid curled up by the fire, singing softly under her breath. Alex hadn't sung in front of a person since she sang her aunt's lullaby.

The only words Estel could make pout were "We belong together".

A loud screech was heard throughout the village of Bree. The hobbits all sat up, white faced.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Estel spoke.

The next day everyone was awoken early, they had a quick breakfast before starting off. Alex led the way, cursing at everything and anything. The hobbits didn't go near here after this morning.

"Where are you taking us" Frodo finally had enough courage to ask. "Into the wild" Estel spoke quietly before walking ahead. They heard Alex up ahead. "You dumb arse tree root".

"How do we know this Strider and Forest are friends of Gandalf?" the one called Merry asked Frodo. Alex suddenly was heard yelling. "Estel, I am going to kill you for giving me that bloody name!" she shouted, waking up all the birds in a nearby tree.

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler" Frodo responded. "You think I look ugly and yes I am pms-ing, so just shut UP!" Alex yelled at the poor hobbits.

"They're foul enough" Merry said quietly.

"We have no choice but to trust them" Frodo said.

"But where is he leading us" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond"

"Did you hear that, Rivendell, we're going to see the elves!" Sam cried happily.

After about an hour, the hobbits stop, Alex turned around impatiently.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till night fall" Estel explained.

"What about breakfast" Pippin asked.

"You already had your bloody breakfast" Alex yelled tapping her foot.

"We've had one yeas but what about second breakfast" Pippin said.

"Screw second breakfast" Alex muttered and stalked away.

"Don't think they know about second breakfast Pip" Merry replied.

"What about Elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? They know about them don't they?" Pippin asked, scared.

"I won't count on it" Merry replied.

Alex, getting tired of the way the conversation was going, threw them an apple, and began walking to the east, heading towards Weathertop.

Two days of walking, everyone was tired and pissed off. Finally Estel came to a stop. "Thank God!" Alex muttered.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl; we shall rest here tonight" Estel spoke.

Just as Estel finished Alex was running at full speed to Amon Sûl.

By the time Estel and the hobbits reach the top, Alex is asleep and snoring.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" a voice yelled into her ear. "Wha…" Alex rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin yelled.

"Shut the heck up Pippin" Alex groaned, followed by a familiar screeching sound.

"Oh, shit" Alex muttered, "Bloody idiots; get your swords defeat yourselves at all costs" Alex yelled, pulling them behind her. "ESTEL, GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" she yelled into the air.

Alex motioned them up the stairs to the highest level of Amon Sûl, the black cloaked Nazgûl surround them. Alex set her face, "Don't move till the last possible second" Alex said, moving in front of Frodo. "Back you Devils!" Sam cried at them. "Sam...No wait!" Alex yelled, but a Nazgûl knocked him down.

"Oh no, you don't" Alex whispered, raising her sword to eye level. She swung at one of the Nazgûl's sword; but she didn't' notice on of them creeping over to Frodo.

Frodo let out a ear-piercing scream. "FRODO!" Alex yelled, sparing a glance at the hobbit.

"ESTEL, ANYTIME NOW!" Alex yelled to the black sky, sweating against the cool October air.

That's when he came, Estel came flying, sword in one hand, torch in the other. Alex left the demons to him and rushed over to Frodo, dropping her sword on the way.

Once the last one was defeated, Alex yelled over to him, "ESTEL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" panic in her voice.

Frodo was as pale as a chalk board, his eyes blood shot, and gasping for air. "A Morgul Blade" Estel spook as the blade dissolved. "This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine" Estel said quietly, picking up Frodo and running down the set of stairs. "Come on, hobbits, we need to keep up with him" Alex said, dashing down the stairs.

* * *

Two days straight they had been running, Alex once in awhile took Frodo to carry, but Estel took him most of the time. The hobbits were slowly falling behind, but Alex kept running, even though her hot sweat felt bitter against the cool October air, but her breathing was raged, and she need she was slowly get dehydrated.

"We're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it!" Sam cried.

"Gandalf" Frodo sobbed, "GANDALF!" Frodo yelled at the top of his lungs.

They came to a stop in the forest where three large trolls towered over them.

"Look Mr. Frodo, Bilbo's trolls" Sam said to Frodo, who started embedding start sounds.

"Mr. Frodo" Sam asked, he turned to Alex, "He's going cold" Alex sigh softly.

"Is he going to die" Merry asked.

"He's passing into the shadow world, he'll soon become one of them" Estel spoke quietly.

"They're close" Alex spoke up, her voice breathy.

"Sam do you know the athelas plant?" Estel asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil"

"Aye, it's a weed"

"It may help slow the poison, Hurry!"

Alex stayed with the hobbits, the woods were quiet expect for Frodo's noises. A bright light came through the trees. "Wha…ARWEN" Alex cried happily.

* * *

A/N-2250 words! I hope you guys really liked this chapter and thanks for so many reviews! You guys do not know how much this means to me! Please review and I should get the next chapter up soon.

Fk306 animelover-Yes it is and thanks

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja-The hobbits are here! Thanks

Sass-But it doesn't sound right, so I will not be changing the title

Lady Keshanna of the Night-Well if you figure it out tell me, thanks for the review

DarkAngelPearl-Sorry it is kinda long, but I was away for the weekend so I cound't update anyway. Anyway, Legolas should be in the next chapter.

Celtic Cross- I wrote more, and hopefully some of you questions were answered.

Elvin BlueEyes-Thanks for the review!

Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler-I AM VERY HAPPY ABOUT THAT. When Legolas gets back, there things are going to get interesting.

The Lady of The Light-Thanks for all of the reviews!

ArwenEvenstar83-Kinda of, she is sorta of more sarcastic.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry they are so short.


	11. He's back!

Disclaimer- Look, I own nothing

* * *

Alex stood outsides Rivendell gates, grinning to herself. As much as she hated to say it, she was glad to be back, even if under dangerous circumstances. The hobbits were in a group behind her, as they stared in wonder at her home. Estel had already walked in. Alex fell and kissed the ground and uttered a soft pray to whoever was up there.

"Mellon!" a voice shrieked. A figure ran into her, unlike an elf, except it was one, by the name of Mara. "Bless Elbereth, you are safe" she said, holding Alex had arms length then hugging her again. "Good to see you too Mar" Alex said; calling her by her nickname she had given her a long time ago.

Mara began talking all about the events about Rivendell in the past two years. "Mar?" Alex interrupted. "Yes?" Mara said. "Did….did he ever write?" Alex asked, looking concerned.

Mara's face fell, and took a deep breath. "I am afraid he did not".

Alex stared at the ground and uttered a quick excuse before walking to her room.

"Alex! Wait, there is something…" Alex rounded a corner and her voice faded.

Alex walked along the hallways head bend. Everyone kept there eyes away. Everyone seemed to know what was going on. Nothing was a damn secret around here.

Alex flung open her door and waked over to her bed and fell down. It looked different. It was pinker but oh well; Alex was too depressed.

Then a person in a pink robe walked into, she screamed, Alex screamed. They both screamed as long and loud as they could.

Estel, Elrond, Mara, and Arwen burst into the room. The two girls finally stop, staring wide-eyed at each other. "She's in my room" the girls yelled at each other. "This is my room" they said. "Get the hell out" they said.

They looked at each other breathless, then suddenly the cracked up laughing.

"Where you from?" Alex asked, laughing.

"L.A" the blond said.

"I'm Alex" Alex said, holding out her hand.

The girl took her hand and spoke "Emilee".

"How did you land in this lovely land called Middle Earth" Alex asked.

"A shark, I was out surfing and a damn shark came up and gave me a few bite marks" she said, holding out her white bandaged arms.

"Me too" Alex said, smiling, "Well I wasn't surfing….but".

The two girls burst out laughing again. It was if they had known each other since they were babies.

Emilee was a tall blonde with a nice L.A tan and dark blue eyes; she was slim and well…perfect. Not a hair was out of place, not a freckle too many.

Lord Elrond spoke up, "If you would excuse me, I have just received word, Mister Baggins is awake", with that he turned and walked out the door.

"THE Frodo Baggins….he's here; that means the ring…." Emilee spoke fast and rushed

"Yes" Alex replied calmly.

"And the Ringwraiths"

"Yes"

"And the hobbits"

"Yes"

Emilee began jumping up and down, "You can calm down, it's nothing big".

Emilee looked as if Alex had just said a swearword. "No…everyone will be coming, Boromir, Gimli, and the hot elf Legolas" Emilee said happily.

"Legolas…" Alex asked breathless, "When is he coming?"

"Well….In about twenty minutes….I think" Emilee said. But before she had finished her thought, Alex was rushing out the door.

* * *

She ran down the steps, still in here traveling clothes, her hair a mess, her face covered in dirt. She was a sight for sore eyes.

And she sat there, for that twenty minutes plus ten; waiting for the elf that she wanted to kill. He rode up with a set of some ten other horses. He swung off of his white stallion gracefully, and stood, looking around in wonder.

"Yo, Legolas" Alex yelled, walking over. He turned around face to face with Alexandra, his old friend. She swung her arm back and punched him in the gut. His arm went to his stomach as the riders went to Alex. They grabbed her arms to hold her back. "Get the heck off of me, before I hurt you", Alex warned.

They didn't

Alex kicked one of the guards in the shin and punched one in the nose. "I warned you, now back away before I hurt y'll" Alex said, she was not in the mood.

"You…" Alex started, turning onto the Prince. His face was expressionless, his eyes were blank.

"You promised to come back, you promised, it has been over 2 years. In elf years it may seem like two frickin' days but guess what. For me it was the two biggest years of my life" Alex spat, yelling into the prince's face.

"You never even wrote, never once, not to say hi, or wish me a happy birthday. But guess what, your brother wrote me twice a year, your sister wrote me at least once a week. But the guy I like. Hell I loved, you never wrote, you never came till now, cause you had too" Alex mocked the last part. "You're just like every bloody guy in my world; a lying, cheating, rat. I HATE YOU" Alex cried, before running off.

Devera stepped out of the shadows, and slapped her brother before running after her friend. She had known she had had feelings for her brother, but she don't think they were there any more.

* * *

Devera found Alex lying on one of two beds in the room. One side was plain white well the other was a bright pink. Alex was on the white one, her pillow now soaked with her tears. "Do not cry" Devera said, rubbing her back. Emilee walked out from the bathroom, now in a short white skirt and a pink polo with pink heels. "What's the matter?"

"She just had a fight with Legolas, she liked him, but well she did most of the talking" said Devera.

"I have an idea" said Emilee smirking.

* * *

"I hate your ideas" Alex muttered, looking at herself in the mirror. "I look like a slut" Alex said, turning to Emilee. "No you don't", she replied.

"Come on dinner is in five" Emilee said.

* * *

Dinner had already begun when Emilee had walked into the room. She was wearing a plain midnight blue dress that was simple since it was said to be a formal afire.

She had taken her place in-between Boromir and an empty chair and in walked a completely different person. Standing there was Alex; her hair was pulled half up, half down in curls. She was wearing a plain blood red dress; it was straight and low cut. "Demon Llama, Demon Llama…" Alex burst out laughing. She was wearing a little make up, the normal, lip glass, eye shadow, and eye liner. She was also wearing heels. "God, I look like a slut" Alex muttered, walking to her seat, in between Estel and Emilee with Legolas across from her. Alex smiled at Silmar and glared at Legolas. "Al…Ale...Alex!" Legolas asked, croaking out the words. "Yes, Prince Greenleaf, and please do call me Alexandra" she said, folding a napkin neatly in her lap as Emilee had to hold back her giggles.

"Alexandra" daintily picked up some fruit and glass of fine Grey Haven Wine.

When the feast was finished the elves, men, hobbits, and dwarves moved into the Hall of Fire as Alex and Emilee ran off.

Alex entered the Hall of Fire with Emilee behind her; she had red extensions in her hair and a black tank with a red skull and a black puffy gothic skirt with red lace around the edges. She had a black guitar in her hand and Emilee was holding self-charge amps.

"Well, hey, umm…I have a song for you and I shall be playing my baby, Blackie" Alex said showing her guitar. This is Number One- by Skye Sweetnam

_I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate _

_He didn't have to tell why last night he was late _

Alex smirked at Legolas

_I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one_

_Alex began jumping up and down, staring at Legolas the whole time _

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't say I'm pretty  
When the tears fall down my face

Alex ran a finger down her cheek

_  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one _

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I used to ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train

_But I take for the subway  
That's were the goods are in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one_

Alex held up her pointer finger for one_. _

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might figure out him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya!  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that on day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one!

Alex didn't get an applause she hopped off the stage and walked slowly, alone to her bedroom, her tears ruining her once perfect make up.

* * *

a/n Sorry guys I just started school and my birthday was two days ago…and all

ArwenEvenstar83-Thanks, I love her too, and sarcasm is my middle name

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja-Yeah and just for you!

Celtic Cross-Yes ma'am/sir

HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy-Thanks, and believe me, my writing got better, another two years and maybe it will be great.

Fk306 animelover-It's ok, and thanks

DarkAngelPearl-Ok that made me laugh, thanks

The Lady of The Light-Mine too

Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler-Thanks…...I think

Elvin BlueEyes-Thanks!


	12. Danny

Disclaimer-I own nothing, if you have any trouble with those 3 words than well, buy yourself a latte and buy me one too while your there!

* * *

Alex sat down at her seat in the half circle; the sun had just begun to creep over the tall mountains surrounding Rivendell. Everyone wouldn't be here for another good four hours. Alex twirled a lock of her damp hair, and stared off into space. She was in a plain black tank and a black skirt, like she was in mourning or something. Her boots laid on the ground beside her, as she had her feet duck under her, trying to keep them warm.

Alex didn't look up as she heard a pair of heels clicking on the floor of the outdoor meeting place. "What's up" the voice asked, the clear accent of someone from the west was in the tone. "The sky" Alex replied dryly, not looking up at her new room mate.

"Such sarcasm" Emilee joked sitting down next to the brunette, smiling. "Such happiness" Alex replied in the same even tone. "Why are you up so early" Emilee asked, growing serious.

"I didn't fall asleep to start with" Alex looked up at her new friend. Concern was in her eyes, they grew a shade darker, as she searched Alex's grey stone eyes.

"I'm fine" Alex replied to the unspoken question.

Emilee nodded, and stood up, "I'm going to get breakfast, want something?" Emilee asked. "Yeah bring me whatever, if you can" Alex said, resting her chin on her knees.

Alex fiddled with the zipper on the side of her skirt, when she heard a voice, "Damn tree root" it was a rough girl voice, and a tall human figure fell into the meeting area. "Um…hey, I'm looking for the breakfast hall?" the girl asked. She was wearing a black skirt and a red and black tube top. Her hair was red with black tips and her eyes were a dark brown.

"What state are you from?" Alex asked, amusement in her eyes.

"Maryland" the punk girl replied; "Who are you" she asked.

"I'm Alex Parks, from Florida" Alex smirked, "And you are?"

"Danny Huston" Danny said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"The dining hall is to the right, take a left and there are two big oak doors, can't miss it" Alex spoke, "Ask for an Emilee Green" Alex said, and with that the girl left.

As the sun rose higher, Emilee came back, balancing two white plates. "Sorry, had to show Dan to Elrond" the blond walked over and placed one of the plates on Alex's lap.

"Thanks" Alex looked over the food; there was sausage, eggs and bread. There was also a thing of milk and Emilee handed Alex a tall glass.

The two girls ate quietly, both thinking over something.

"So there are three of us, from different parts of the country all near water" Emilee said. "Yeah, but how and why did we get here" Alex reasoned.

Emilee shrugged her shoulders, and took a bit of egg.

Estel walked into the hidden area, closely followed but the elves, and the men and finally the dwarves.

Everyone took a seat, Alex sat next to Estel, and Emilee sat in-between Alex and Dan. Dan sat next to Frodo, and so on and so forth.

Everyone was quietly, waiting her Elrond to enter. Alex's eyes traveled, to each person sitting down. There were many Alex didn't know, but many of the elves Alex knew, then Elrond entered. He opened his mouth and began to talk….

* * *

A/N I'm sorry……writers block and the guy I have liked since seventh grade likes me, so I'm really sorry, hey if you need to ask me something my aim is FBI chick or if you just wanna say Hi. Okay…yeah, thanks for all the reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside.

ArwenEvenstar83-Thank you so much and don't worry about going off topic, I do it all the time!

Fk306 animelover-Thanks

Lady Keshanna of the Night-I love the song, and thanks for the review.

Celtic Cross-Sorry for not updating I've been real tired lately.

Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler-Okay...lol thanks for the review

Liz-No Estel is the name Elrond gave him, it means "hope" in elvish

DarkAngelPearl-Yes I know, guys are stupid, thanks for the review.

The Lady of The Light-I know, MUHAHAHA

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja-Okay thanks, and the llama thing is from a movie with Sandra Bullock, Miss. Congeniality

Elvin BlueEyes-Me too!


	13. The Council

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

The Blacken Rose

The Council

Elrond stood, looking over the half circle of men and Emilee, Alex and Danny. "Strangers from distance lands, friends of old…" he started. "…You've been summoned here to answer the growing threat of Mordor."

"Here we go…" Danny sighed, crossing her feet and pulling her Orioles cap down over her eyes.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it" he continued, his eyes traveling from person to person. "You will unite or you will fall".

"Oh joy" Alex muttered to her new friends.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" Elrond stated.

Emilee raised her hand and waved it around.

"Yes Emilee?" Elrond asked, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Does that include women?"

"Yes, Emilee"

"Okay, you may continue"

Elrond rolled his eyed and finished up his speech. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo".

"Shiny" Emilee muttered as Frodo placed the ring on the pedal stool.

Alex stared at the rings as a voice inside her head began to talk..._ "You could rule you know, he would honor you, marry you"._

"So it is true" Boromir spoke.

"What a piece of jewelry shall determine our fate in a world filled with elves and dwarves and where there is a dark ruler who wants to rule the world, which is so over rated" Danny asked, "Because dude guess what that already happened". Everyone ignored her.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying; Doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found…" Boromir reached for it, staring at it, like an obsession.

The sky darkened and thunder rolled over head, Alex stood along with Gandalf, as he cried out the black speech of Mordor in rage. Alex positioned her sword on the back of the man's neck, glaring daggers at him. Her eyes, flashed a deep grey, like that of an ocean in the middle of a storm.

"Never before has the black tongue of Mordor been uttered here in Rivendell" Elrond said. Alex slowly sat down, sword still in hand.

"I do not ask your pardon, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil" Gandalf, turned back to his chair looking older than ever.

"Go old dude" Danny muttered.

"It is a gift" Boromir replied.

Alex cut him off, "Look I'm tired of hearing this bull come out of your mouth, how shut up before I remove your tongue" Alex cried, rubbing her forehead.

Boromir countered her insult, "The ring fell into our hands for a reason, let us use it against him".

"You cannot wield it none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone; it has no other master" Estel spoke up for the first time.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter"

"Okay, I'm still here the bull crap; He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. You should be worshiping the ground he walks on" Alex roared. Her hair blew gently around her, her eyes like grey fire.

"Arathorn...this is Isildur's heir"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas stood, joining Alex.

"Havo dad, Legolas….Alex" Estel said.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king" Boromir spat.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it" Gandalf spoke coming to his defense

"You have but one choice, the ring must be destroyed" Elrond spoke calmly.

"What are we waiting for" a red bearded dwarf spoke up. He ran forward with his very large ax. The force form the ring threw him back, his ax laid broken around him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of must do this" Elrond stared at the ring, the one that had caused him so much pain.

Emilee started to raise her hand but Danny quickly pulled it down.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful" Boromir tried to reason with the council.

Alex once again cut him off, "Why in the name of Mordor are you still talking. No duh, of course it is ever watchful, it's a damn eye".

"Then what do you say we shall do young maiden" Boromir shot back.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed" Legolas stood up.

Danny who had read the Lord of the Rings muttered. "And this is the part where all hell breaks loose".

It did, men shouted at elves, elves looked disdainfully at dwarves and dwarves cussed out humans.

"Men…"Alex muttered.

"I will take it!" Frodo yelled, "I will take it, though I do not know the way" he went off quietly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear" Gandalf limped over to the young hobbit.

"If by life or death I can protect you, I will, you have my sword" Aragorn walked forward.

"And you have my bow" Legolas stated

"And my ax" Gimli joined the ever growing party.

"You have my brains Frodo" Danny stepped forward.

"And my heart" Emilee smiled, knowing where this was going.

"And my courage" Alex smiled down at the hobbit, and placed a protect hand on his shoulder.

"If this is the will of the council than Gondor will see it through" Boromir walked forward.

"Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me" Sam said brushing off leaves from his vest.

"No indeed it is hardly able to separate you even when he is summon to a secret council and you are not" Elrond gave a rare smile at the poor hobbit, who was blushing a deep crimson.

"Wait, were coming too!" Merry shouted as he and his friend raced forward. "You'll have to send us home tied up in sacks to stop us" He finished.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing" Pippin stated to the amusement of the council.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry reasoned.

"Twelve companions…so be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring!" Elrond cried.

"Right…Where are we going" asked Pippin

* * *

"You shall be setting off in eight weeks time" the Lord spoke, "Plan to leave on the twenty ninth-of December".

* * *

YAY! Almost 100 reviews, _I LOVE YOU GUYS!_ Not like that you weird people out there, I have a boyfriend. But anyway you all get **muffins**, please take one! Next time you can have LLAMAS!

Lady Keshanna of the Night-Thanks

Fk306 animelover-Here you go and thank you

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja- The world had already come to an end, it was the day I wore pink to school shudders But thanks for the review, and don't kick yourself, I have only read bits and pieces of the books, that's why I'm going mainly by the movies.

Liz- Thanks though, I love getting input on my stories.

Elvin BlueEyes-Thank you, short it was short it was late. This was longer handwritten, it was like eight pages. Thanks about the guy thing, I how you don't want to hear about it, my friends are all ready pissed at me, cause I keep talking about it and I use to fight with him and they were like you guys are always flirting….sorry, I know you don't wanna hear about this, so I'll shut up now. Ahhhh….guys can be so dumb sometimes, like once my ex said I used too much sarcasm. Sorry thought you should yell into a pillow it really helps or shoot baskets.

But you know, I will listen anytime you need to get something out, I like helping people, that's problely why I have three friends who have the worst love lives out there. Plus I own you a lot. And here I updated quickly. Thanks for reviewing.

DarkAngelPearl- Thanks for reviewing, there are something I have always wanted to say. But it does begin….what exactly…you can't know, but something will happen.

The Lady of The Light-Ma'am yes ma'am!


	14. Forgiveness

Disclaimer- Owns nothing does Samantha. Owns all does Tolkien. To life Peter Jackson brought it

* * *

Legolas knocked on the door, the one he remembered coming to so many years before. It was the same old white door. He knocked again, and again, "Go away" a soft voice came from inside. Legolas pushed the unlocked door open, there was Alex packing her things.

"Hello Alex" Legolas spoke quietly.

The girl in question didn't look up at the elf, she just went on packing.

"I am truly sorry, for what I did" Legolas look at her.

"Do you think that words can make up for what you did to me" Alex replied deathly quiet. "Can words make up for you leaving me, for fixing broken promises, for bring something back to live?" Alex asked her eyes blank, her voice dull.

"Where is the Alex I knew" Legolas asked, his heart racing.

"You killed her Greenleaf"

"You are misinformed, Alexandra"

"There are other ways to kill a person than with a sword or bow" Alex glanced up at his face, it was filled with emotion.

"I swear Alex, I had not meant to" Legolas took a step towards her, he touched her cheek, she slapped it away.

"Well, you did Prince" Alex said dully.

"I am sorry, Alex" Legolas spoke.

"Legolas….just please…don't….I don't know you anymore" Alex sighed softly. "Alex…please…" Legolas placed a hand on her arm.

"Keep away from me…your highness" Alex whispered icily, she stormed out of the room.

Legolas sat helplessly on the bed; something on her dresser caught his eye. He stood up and walked over to it, there lying by all the polishers and hair ties was his necklace he had sent her for her sixteenth birthday. Legolas looked out the window where he saw a young elven couple playing with there young child. The husband placed an arm around the wife as she held the child. Legolas smiled sadly, wishing one day he could do that with Alex.

He heard the soft foot steps of a human come close to the door. "Estel….how do you fix something that can't be touched" Legolas asked quietly, peering up at his human friend. Estel laughed for a moment, "Try making up for the past two years".

"How?" Legolas asked.

* * *

Alex awoke in the library where she had fallen asleep last night. There on the table was breakfast of juice and a cake in the shape of a heart. Alex made a face of disgust and threw it to the birds.

When she went to her room, in her unpacked bag was a bottle of fine elven wine with the title "Deep Passion" it was very expensive, with the bottle made of pure sliver. Also on the desk was a vase of red roses with the note 'Sorry, my love', it was left unsigned. Alex gave the wine to the hobbits and the flowers to the river.

Later that night, when she was out, someone had come into her room and placed little notes everywhere. Whatever she picked up something another note on white paper would fall out. They read things like "I still love you', 'I am sorry', 'My love'…the list when on.

Late one night, Emilee came rushing into the room. Alex had fallen asleep with the bedroom and bathroom to herself. "Alex, come on" Emilee dragged a half-asleep women down to the rivers edge. There in the river were hundreds of little candles, in the trees was Legolas in a very formal sliver tunic and blue leggings. He jumped down and walked quietly to her.

"Lle merna salk?"

He took her hands anyway and started to slowly dance.

"Lle naa vanima"

Alex shook her head

"Mela en' coiamin"

Alex blushed "Promise me something?"

"Anything" Legolas whispered.

"Never leave me again" Alex smiled sadly.

"I promise" Legolas smiled, "Come on, the grass is wet, you'll catch a cold" he picked her up and carried her inside. He placed her down once they came to her door. "I love you Legolas" she kissed him on the cheek as she walked into her bedroom. Legolas smiled to himself, before turning and walking to his room.

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry I took so long. This chapter is really just fluff, it's a late thanksgiving present. There wasn't much of Emilee and Danny, but they will be soon enough. The next chapter will be day one of the fellowships journey. I love you guys so much! As I promised y'll can have a llama! 


	15. Adaption and Drugs

A/N-Please forgive me, last chapter was very bad, so I'm rewriting chapter 15, for my characters were turning into sluts/sues, which isn't cool. So we are going to try again, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer-If I owned LOTR,do you think I'll really be here right now, no I'll be out partying with Wade. anyway, so no, I do not own it.

On to the story….

* * *

Danny shifted her pack from her shoulder to her other shoulder. They had already been walking for two days and her legs already felt like lead. "Life sucks" Danny sighed.

Emilee perked up at this point, "No it doesn't, and life only seems to suck due to the fact that your life doesn't live up to your expeditions of life for yourself. You actually have a very cool life. WE are what 3 out of trillion girls to hang out with THE fellowship of the ring" Emilee stated smartly. Danny and Alex just stared at her.

"What" Emilee asked innocently.

"Okay….moving on" Danny stated before running to move to where Gandalf and Frodo were.

Alex shook her head and looked down at her new boots. Lord Elrond had given her new boots and a new cape for the journey even though he greatly disproved her going. Alex cared, but she knew she had to help Frodo, or it's because she had nothing better to do here. I mean killing orcs and going off to beat up a Great Eye is more fun then sitting around learning to fight.

"How do you fare?" Estel stared down at his makeshift daughter.

Alex laughed lightly, "As well as I can be walking for eight hours" Alex smiled slightly.

"What about you?" Alex asked, knowing full well the answer.

He gave a sad smile, "Don't let it trouble you"

"And please don't treat me like I'm six" Alex gave an even sadder smile before walking up to join Danny and Emilee, who were deep in discussion if Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom was cuter.

"Does it even matter?" Alex asked, "We don't even live in the same universe anymore".

"And your point is…?" Emilee asked.

"That the chances of you even dating them are negative one million to one" Alex reasoned.

"So, a girl can dream" Danny pouted.

"Damn straight girlfriend" Emilee put her hand up for a high five, Alex and Danny stared at her like she had three heads. "Never mind then" she slowly dropped it to her side.

Danny raised her eyebrow at the blond, "What are you taking and where can I get them".

After an hour into the trip, the fellowship had figured it's best to ignore the three teenage girls. So now they just kept to themselves unless one of the idiots deicide to talk to one of the three.

"Hey you two, come on, we are stopping for the night" Alex called to the red head and the blonde who were still arguing over drugs.

The fellowship rolled there sleeping bags out around a campfire, the girls were voted closed to the fire, and the guys were on the outside. "Inequality" muttered Danny.

"Get over it" Emilee sighed, happy to be nearest to the fire.

Alex sat off to the side, twirling a piece of her dark hair around her finger.

"Hello Alexandra" a voice called, she smiled to herself before calling out, "Hello Legolas".

"What's wrong" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing" Alex shook her head, staring at the stars.

"It's just where I come from, you can never see the stars" Alex smiled over at the Prince.

"I would die" Legolas spoke softly, staring at the blinking diamonds in the sky.

"No you wouldn't, you would adapt, make live with what you have….." Alex trailed off softly.

* * *

A/N-Short, but it's a school night, sorry. I like this chapter a heck of a lot better. I thank you all for waiting for me to update, my life has sucked so…..but I love reviews they really make my day. Thank you soooooooooo much! Love ya! 


	16. I'm Wet!

_Disclaimer- I own Emilee, Alex, and Danny.

* * *

_

Danny was dragging her feet, leaving two long deep lines in the wet earth. It was raining steadily and everyone was wet, tired and annoyed….at Emilee. Emilee was dancing around about ten feet ahead of the fellowship. A wide smile spread over her face as her blond hair clung to her face.

"I swear that girl is on something" Danny muttered to Alex, who had a large frown on her face. "I'm going to sue every author out there that made this journey look easy" Danny muttered before dragging her feet even more to catch up to kill Emilee. Alex smirked at her new friends as her wet clothes and gravity pulled her towards the ground.

It was a lot harder than it was made out in all those Mary-sues her cousin was always reading. It was painful, wet and dirty. For example, Alex couldn't feel her legs, every inch of her was wet and she had mud all over her. Someone could easily mistake her for a solider stationed in the rain forest; except she didn't have a sub-machine gun, but a sword and a quiver full of arrows.

Gandalf shouted over the pounding of the rain "We will stop as soon as we find a cave".

There was one slight problem with that, they weren't near any rock formations.

Finally, by the time night had fallen, Gandalf had found a small cave, a VERY small cave.

* * *

"Emilee, get your feet off of my ass" Danny cried into the darkness. The whole fellowship groaned as Alex lit a match. The cave was the size of a small bathroom, maybe a cave that once belonged to a fox or something, but it definitely wasn't fit for humans, much less 12 of them.

Emilee's head was on Frodo's stomach and Frodo's arm was on Merry. Merry's foot was on Alex's leg and Alex's body was lying very close to Legolas. But I'm guessing you figured the pattern out by now.

Alex stomped the match out and rolled over onto Legolas and mumbled a mess of words before falling back to sleep.

Danny woke to the smell of burning sausages and the sounds of swordplay. "Evil Birds" Danny muttered, rolling over in her sleep. Danny shot up "EVIL BIRDS!" Danny ran out of the cave in a pair of boxers and a bra.

"SHIT! People, PEOPLE!" Danny cried.

"Like we have to hide, like, now!" yelled Danny jumping up and down. Emilee, who was trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard, turned to the sky. "Um….Legolas…what's that"

Legolas ran over and stared at the sky. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"MOVE DAMN IT" Danny screamed, dragging Emilee and Alex under a rock along with Aragorn and Frodo.

"Ow…" Danny slapped a hand over Emilee's mouth and they heard the birds fly over head.

"Damn it, that was close" Danny breathed as the noise stopped.

* * *

_A/N-Thanks to whoever reveiwed or will reveiw, y'll rock!_


End file.
